Stars
by WriterFreak001
Summary: 'The stars sure are beautiful tonight," Rain had said quietly and suddenly, catching the Japanese fighter off guard. 'Did she know I was here the whole time' He had an urge to smile, though his gaze wasn't focused on the stars. "Yes. I completely agree."


**WriterFreak001:**

 **A long time ago, I had started a Domon x Rain G Gundam fic back when my name was "Keiko Fujiwara," but I had taken it down because there were a lot of plot holes. I just rewatched G Gundam Season 1 and plan to rewatch Season 2 soon, (it's on its way), so in the meantime, I thought I would dabble with some fic writing for my favorite G Gundam pairing. :3**

* * *

 **Title:** Stars

 **Anime:** G Gundam (機動武闘伝Gガンダム)

 **Pairing:** Domon Kasshu & Rain Mikamura

 **Description:** _'_ The stars sure are beautiful tonight," Rain had said quietly and suddenly, catching the Japanese fighter off guard. _Did she know I was here the whole time?_ He had an urge to smile, though his gaze wasn't focused on the stars. "Yes. I completely agree." **This ficlet takes place in the Guyana Highlands the night before he disappears to train for three more weeks before the battle with the Dark Gundam.**

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Domon swiped his dull sword again at the chiseled tree with full force but barely scratched the bark as usual. He swung again and again and again, frustrated beyond belief. Domon had been training for well over a month now, and though he had been able to activate the Super Mode a few times on accident during a battle, he was nowhere closer to unveiling the secrets behind it.

"Dammit!" Domon threw the sword down into the water out of anger and punched the stupid tree as if it was the reason the trunk wouldn't cut. "I just don't get it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his sword and whipped the blade around carelessly. "What do I need to do to activate the Super Mode?!"

"I can assure you, aimlessly cutting air is not the answer," said an all-too-familiar voice in the trees behind the Japanese gundam fighter. Schwarz Bruder slowly walked out of the shadows to reveal himself, holding up his right hand in peace as Domon prepared himself to call for Shining Gundam. "Relax Domon. I did not come here to fight."

"Then why are you here? To mock me some more? To tell me what I'm doing wrong and then mysteriously disappear before you can tell me what I should be doing instead?" Domon sheathed his sword and slipped it underneath his belt before crossing his arms indignantly. Schwarz Bruder had an extremely bad habit of showing up uninvited, and though the German fighter had helped the Neo-Japan team a few times in the past, Domon still couldn't trust him completely. There was something… different… about him. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on, and until he could figure it out, he needed to stay on his guard.

Schwarz ignored Domon's retort as he took a few steps towards the Japanese fighter. "You've been training for days without much rest, and you haven't really eaten much either. Your body is obviously exhausted and so is your mind. Getting frustrated isn't going to help you achieve your goal, and if you're not mentally and physically stable, you won't ever learn the secrets behind Shining Gundam's Super Mode."

"I feel fine," Domon scoffed, whipping himself around and away from Schwarz like a pouting, small child who didn't get his way. Before he knew it, Schwarz's fist was flying right towards his face. "Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" Domon exclaimed as he ducked barely in time to avoid the man's knuckles. Schwarz attacked again, and all Domon could do to avoid a blow to his stomach was block the second punch with his hands. Schwarz's strength alone sent Domon a few inches backwards with the heels of his shoes digging into the sand. _Dammit!_ He didn't have the energy to shove the German fighter away from him. "What is your problem, Schwarz?!"

Schwarz swiftly backed away and swiped his foot at Domon's ankles, sending him fumbling forward into the lake. Domon could barely get himself up without using the sword as an anchor. Schwarz crossed his arms and towered over him, frowning. "You could barely dodge my attacks, and not once did you offer up some sort of counter-attack. I could hear your stomach growling when I aimed for your gut, and your body is so tired from being overworked that you couldn't even withstand the blow to your ankles." Schwarz, out of anger, jabbed his right index finger into Domon's chest. "If you still think you can achieve your Super Mode in the condition you are in, then fine. By all means, destroy your body because that is exactly what you'll do if you neglect proper rest." Schwarz backed away from the Japanese fighter but kept pointing an accusing finger at him. "If the Dark Gundam makes an appearance and you're not ready to face the enemy, then I have no sympathy for you, Domon Kasshu."

Domon clutched his fists and forced himself to his feet as Schwarz disappeared into the darkness. "Damn him," he cursed quietly to himself before gazing at the back of his right fist bearing his King of Hearts crest. "What does _he_ know?" Domon would never admit the fact that Schwarz was right about him, but it was true. He _was_ tired, and he _was_ hungry, but there was so much to do in so little time. How could he be certain he would master the Super Mode in time if he rested?

Domon frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. No thanks to Schwarz, he wasn't in the mood to train anymore tonight. As he headed back towards camp, he spotted a plate of cold food sitting on a rock nearby. He smiled. She really did know him well, didn't she?

He was quick to eat the cold meal to satiate his hunger, and though he had tasted better, the food wasn't too terrible. As he was eating, though, he realized what he needed to do in order to complete his training and avoid distractions. And he knew his partner wasn't going to like it very much.

Speaking of which….

Domon found himself walking towards Shining Gundam to look for her. She said she had to work on some of the gundam's repairs, but the cockpit was empty. He exhaled deeply as he scanned his surroundings. _Just where could she be? Surely, she's not finished already._ Then, as if she had just materialized in front of him, he found her sitting on the edge of a cliff, leaning backwards and gazing at the stars. On autopilot, the gundam fighter approached her quietly, his footfalls making barely a sound on the rock.

He stopped when he was about five feet from her and reached out to touch her shoulder to let er know he was there, but he stopped, worried his sudden touch would startle her too much and cause her to fall down into the dark ravine. Maybe she would be better off if he simply left without a word. He had been putting her in danger a lot lately; it might be a relief if she didn't know where he was going or that he had even left.

Plus, _he smirked_ , if he disappeared quietly, she couldn't try to nag him all night in attempt to change his mind. Rain could be annoying like that sometimes. He understood why she disagreed with him from time to time, and he knew she was constantly looking out for his best interest, but a lot of the times, he liked his plans better.

Just like when they were younger, they argued a lot. With both of them being more stubborn than mules, they usually headbutted and clashed when they didn't agree with each other, but Domon usually won the argument because Rain had this habit of eventually siding with him anyway (even when she didn't like it). And _even though_ they would settle for Domon's way, Rain's alternative was mostly always the better one. But Domon would never admit it to her face…, and Rain never rubbed it in. She was humble like that. She was the humblest person he knew.

But she wasn't just humble in her personality, she was humble in her beauty too.

Yes, ever since Domon reunited with Rain over half a year ago, he had been attracted to her as more than a partner. More than a friend. He would have to be blind not to notice how well she had grown… how womanly she'd become… She certainly filled out in all the right places, but what attracted him the most was that she never flaunted her beauty or tried to look sexy.

She just was, and her modesty was insanely and ridiculously sexy. (But she didn't need to know that).

Rain might not think Domon noticed how lovely she became over the years, but he did.

And she might not think he listened to her during those times she lectured him, but he did listen. He listened to every word.

When it came to Rain Mikamura, even subconsciously, Domon noticed everything.

He watched the way her hair was shining in the silver moonlight, and for a moment – just a moment – he considered staying. Oh, how he would love to stay and just stay with her and not worry about the Dark Gundam or the stupid Gundam Tournament or losing the chance to save his father from eternal damnation. He gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists at the memory of his once happy family before heaving a deep breath to calm himself. Now was not the time to get angry.

He slowly opened his eyes and was instantly calm, his anger gone. Domon mindlessly took another step towards his partner, suddenly needing to be closer to her. She gave him peace; she kept him calm. He didn't even have to speak to her to feel so serene in her presence. He wanted to touch her, to let her know he was right there, right there with her, but he still kept a safe distance, not wanting to startle her. He would enjoy watching her from afar for a few more minutes until he needed to break the silence.

Strays of of her brown locks blew gently, and he wondered if her tresses were as silky as they looked. Maybe one day he would find out.

'The stars sure are beautiful tonight," Rain had said quietly and suddenly, catching the Japanese fighter off guard. _Did she know I was here the whole time?_

He had an urge to smile, though his gaze wasn't focused on the stars. "Yes. I completely agree."

Now that his presence was known, he slowly dropped to the ground, draping his knees over the precipice next to Rain. He leaned backwards, anchoring his hands behind him just as Rain had done, and accidentally covered Rain's right hand with his left. They immediately flicked their eyes to one another and blushed deeply before looking away. Domon, fearing he had crossed a line, moved his hand away from hers. Rain immediately felt the loss of warmth, but she surprised him and herself when she walked her fingers back over to Domon's. Instead of covering his full hand, she touched her pinky finger to his just to let him know she was right there, right next to him.

She didn't fail to notice his smile, and it warmed her heart. _Oh, Domon…_

In silence, they gazed at the night sky for many more minutes, witnessing a few shooting stars above. Domon, tired from his training, moved his hands from the ground and brought them forward before swinging them above his head as he laid down with his back resting the chilly rock. With his attention still on the cosmos above, he failed to notice Rain mimicking him until her head was resting on his chest and her arm draped around his abdomen. Unfamiliar with this sort of closeness, Domon – at first – wasn't sure what to do, but with this insane desire to bring her closer, he eventually figured it out, placing his left hand at the small of her back. Shivers ran up Rain's spine, but she controlled her reaction swiftly as she fought the urge to intertwine her leg around him too. She couldn't cross that line. _Friends_ didn't cross that line.

But it didn't mean she didn't want to.

And it didn't mean he also didn't want it.

There was a spoken silence between them, an understanding. Above everything else, winning against the Dark Gundam mattered most. It was only nights like this where they could entertain their feelings of yearning closeness, but come tomorrow, come next week, come next month, they had to return to their roles as just partners. Just friends. Just colleagues. It was for the best…

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Rain's soft, mellifluous voice asked suddenly, once again, catching the gundam fighter off guard.

Domon pressed his lips together then sighed. "Yeah… I need to train somewhere where there's no distractions. Somewhere near but far enough where I can't be found."

Rain exhaled quietly. "I see."

Domon could see the hurt in her eyes from his response, and he mentally cursed himself for not being clearer. "Don't get me wrong, Rain, you're not a distraction. Trust me, that's not what I meant. I just… with Chibodee, George, Argo and Sai Saici all nearby, it's going to be hard for me to focus without interruption. If one doesn't want a gundam fight, it's the other. I need to get away; I need to win."

The mechanic nodded slowly, unaware that her left hand was clutching Domon's shirt. Domon had noticed, but he neglected to say anything. "I understand. Just remember to take care of yourself while you're away. Okay?"

The Neo-Japan fighter's eyes returned to the stars as Rain closed hers. "I know. I will. I promise."

Rain smiled slowly and mumbled, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," came his only reply. He then found himself threading his fingers through her hair, and yes, it was as silky as it looked, perhaps more.

Rain made no response. She was fast asleep.

Domon found the courage to hold her even tighter to himself, wanting to relish in her nearness for as long as possible. As he pinned her to his side, he continued to stare at the cosmos and watch for shooting stars before surrendering into a long-overdue, deep slumber.

They never slept so peacefully.

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

 **And there's my one-shot for G-Gundam. I hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **Please let me know what you think. I live on reviews. ^_^**


End file.
